Diskussion:Die Spitze des Eisberges
Spock Kann es sein das Spock in dieser Episode nicht als Wissenschaftsoffizier eingeplant wurde? Pro: 1.: er trägt eine Uniform in Kommando-Farbe; 2.: Sulu ist Chef der Astrophysik(=Wissenschaftsabteilung?); Kontra: 1.:er sitzt wie gewohnt an der Wissenschaftsstation; 2.: Kirk bezeichnet ihn als Wissenschaftsoffizier (im Konferenzraum gegenüber Dr.Dehner) : Man sollte bedenken, dass Star Trek erst am Anfang stand und noch Einiges ungeordnet war, so auch die Farben der Uniformen. Steuermann und Navigator tragen in dieser Episode, ebenso wie Scotty, braune Uniform-Oberteile, die die Vorläufer der roten sind. Die Symbole in ihren Emblemen weisen hingegen auf die wissenschaftliche Abteilung hin, siehe das Bild von Kelso (auf der englischsprachigen Seite zu finden). Außerdem nimmt Scotty während der Reparaturarbeiten vom Steuerpult aus Kontakt mit Kelso auf dem Planeten auf. Es gibt da so noch manche Unstimmigkeiten, nicht nur Spocks gelbe Uniform. Diese Unstimmigkeiten müssen jedoch keine sein, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass es zwischen dieser Episode und der nächsten ("Pokerspiele") zu einer Umverteilung der Uniformfarben kam.--Ingo T. 09:21, 22. Aug 2006 (UTC) Laser/ Phaser Sowohl in der Folge "Der Käfig als auch hier ist von Lasern die Rede, wenn auch nicht in der deutschen Synchronfassung. Dabei werden auf Archers Enterprise bereits Phaser verwendet.--Ingo T. 10:41, 11. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Nein, werden sie nicht - Phasenpistolen und Phasenkanonen haben vielleicht eine ähnliche grundlegende Technologie, allerdings schließt das ja nicht aus, dass man zwischendurchmal wechselt. Worauf willst du hinaus? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 12:54, 11. Aug 2006 (UTC) Eine andere Frage ist auch, ob zu der damaligen Zeit von TOS, der Phaser schon in dem Sinne als Begriff bestand, so wie er hinterher, bspw in TNG verwendet wird. Vielleicht ist es in irgendeiner Weise das gleiche (oder ähnliche), nur mit einer anderen Bezeichnung, in dem Fall "Laser". --D47h0r 13:07, 11. Aug 2006 (UTC) Zum Revert: Also: die ursprünliche version hat alles ein wenig besser gesagt (zB mit Spocks Vater und Mutter). Das Zitat hat nicht gepasst und in Zusammenfassungen haben so lange Zitate nix zu suchen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:51, 19. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Einmaliger Flug durch die Barriere Seltsamerweise fliegt die Enterprise nur einmal durch die galaktische Barriere, obgleich doch Delta Wega im Föderationsraum und damit innerhalb unseres Milchstraßensystems liegt. Wurde dafür je eine Erklärung geliefert? :ich kenne die episode nicht und ich weiss daher auch nicht genau was du meinst aber ist es denn so sicher das sich der Föderation ausschlißlich innerhalb der milchstaße befindet?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:59, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja die Föderation ist nur unsere Galaxie. Ich habe die Folge gerade nicht vor Augen, aber wurde denn die Barriere wirklich durchquert und man hat die Milchstraße verlassen? Oder wird dies nur durch die neue Bearbeitung mit der Milchstraße im Hintergrund so dargestellt. Mir ist so als dass es "das Problem" gab, weil man an die Grenze gestoßen ist - also nur gestoßen, nicht sie verlassen hat. --KRKGP188.102.39.242 14:34, 9. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Steuermann - Navigator Wer ist in dieser Episode Steuermann und wer Navigator? Es deutet einiges darauf hin, dass beide Posten hier vertauscht sind. Dies erinnert an die Pilotfolge von STTNG, wo Steuerung und OPS ebenfalls vertauscht sind. --Ingo T. 12:25, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Titel: Die Spitze des Eisbergs thumb|Die Spitze des Eisberges Hall miteinander, ich bin neu hier :) Der deutsche Titel lautet nicht "Spitze des Eisbergs", sondern "Die Spitze des Eisbergs". Wenn schon, denn schon. Ich habe den Text über dem Bild der Enterprise geändert. Leider habe ich nicht herausgefunden, wie man den Titel des Eintrags selbst korrigiert. Könnt ihr mir da bitte helfen? Chris (AT), 3. März 2009 :Anscheinend sind zwei Titel für diese Episode gültig: "Spitze des Eisbergs" und "Die Spitze des Eisberg'e'''s". In der ursprünglichen deutschen Fassung, also in der Version mit dem deutschen Titelvorspann, hieß die Folge: "'Die''' Spitze des Eisberg'e'''s" (habe extra noch mal nachgesehen). Sowohl der Artikel, als auch das zusätzliche "e" im letzten Wort wurden für die offizielle Veröffentlichung auf Video (CIC) entfernt. Dort wird der Episodentitel "Spitze des Eisbergs" eingeblendet (vgl. Artikel zur Synchronfassung auf synchronkartei.de). Die DVD-Veröffentlichung nennt wiederum den ursprünglichen deutschen Titel: "Die Spitze des Eisberges" (wird als Untertitel eingeblendet und steht in der Titelauswahl). Dennoch steht in sämtlichen Produktinformationen zur DVD-Veröffentlichung der Titel "Spitze des Eisbergs" (s. bspw.: Paramount.de). Auch zur Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung der ersten Halbstaffel wird als Titel der Episode "Spitze des Eisbergs" angegeben (paramount.de). Ich persönlich würde also den Titel des Artikels bei Spitze des Eisbergs belassen (allein schon, weil wir sonst eine Menge Links anpassen müssten). Wir sollten aber für Die Spitze des Eisberges ein redirect anlegen, falls jemand die Folge unter diesem Titel suchen sollte. --Pflaume 16:36, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, Pflaume! Ich habe nun der Überschrift der Sidebar beide Titel eingetragen. Bezüglich des Redirects: das ist eine sehr gute Idee, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man das einrichtet. Wärst du bitte so gut, das für uns zu tun? Vielen Dank! Chris (AT) 08:36, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Und ich habs wieder rückgängig gemacht, weil sonst der "Bilder der Episode"-Link nicht funzt. Den Redirect habe ich aber eingerichtet. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 12:44, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Er steht jetzt wieder drin, dafür gib's die Variabel "ZweitTitel"+"ZweitTitelQuelle"--Bravomike 14:11, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :So im nachhinein kommen mir wieder Zweifel. Immerhin ist am ersten deutschen Titel ja eigentlich nichts auszusetzen und wenn sich die Verschiebung durch einen Bot vornehmen lässt, dann würde ich dazu tendieren, den Titel Die Spitze des Eisberges wieder voranzustellen und Spitze des Eisbergs zum Redirect zu "degradieren". --Pflaume 18:05, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Hab die Episode verschoben. -- 12:05, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) geometrisch, Folge, Mathematik Beim Abschnitt Synchronfehler/-änderungen steht folgendes: ''Mathematik war den Übersetzern auch nicht geläufig: sie wechselten einfach den geometrischen Zuwachs von Mitchells Kräften durch einen arithmetischen aus (Folge (Mathematik) in der Wikipedia). Ich weiß ja nicht was der O-Ton sagt, ich habe leider die englische Folge nicht zur Hand, aber das mit dem geometrischen Zuwachs finde ich nicht ganz genau. Wahrscheinlich geht es da um die geometrische Folge, wenn schon zum WP-Artikel "Folge" verlinkt wird. Als Kirk Mr. Zulu konsultiert bring er ja den Vergleich mit dem Penny (für Europäer nehme man 1 Cent), der täglich verdoppelt wird und er sagt, das man in einem Monat Millionär wäre, ja nach meiner Rechnung mit 30 Tagen wäre man tatsächlich sogar zehnfacher Millionär damit. Aber dieses Wachstum würde ich mathematisch viel konkreter als Exponentialwachstum beschreiben, obwohl in der geometrischen Folge das Exponentialwachstum wohl enthalten ist. Das ist zu vergleichen mit einem Auto, den man als motorisiertes Fahrzeug mit Ottomotor nennt, statt einfach "Auto" zu sagen. Ich frage mich nun ob im O-Ton von Zulu wirklich sowas fällt wie vielleicht "geometric growth" o.ä. Der Autor oder ein anderer Fachkundiger kann ja mal seine Meinung dazu abgeben, ob der externe Link zu WP nicht doch vielleicht zu "Exponentialfunktion" geleitet werden sollte. Geometrische Folge ginge natürlich auch (zumal da, wie beim Penny-Beispiel, mit natürlichen Zahlen gearbeitet wird), das Wachstum ist trotzdem zutreffender als exponential zu beschreiben. Sorry, ich will hier nicht einen raushängen lassen!! -- EyeOfTheBeholder 19:40, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Zitat aus dem englischsprachigen Originaltext: Sulu: If you want the mathematics of this, Mitchell's ability is increasing geometrically. That is, like having a penny, doubling it every day. In a month, you'll be a millionaire. :Wenn Du mal wieder was im Originaltext suchst solltest Du die Transkriptesammlung bei chakoteya.net kennen, hier zum Beispiel Where No Man Has Gone Before zum selber lesen.--Bravomike 19:50, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich wusste von einer Skriptsammlung, nur wusste ich nicht wo es zu finden ist, danke für die wertvolle Info, heutzutage würde Sulu vielleicht "increasing exponentially" sagen, das ist zumindest in Deutschland verbreiteter, aber egal :-). -- EyeOfTheBeholder 20:04, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Also wenn Du eine Skriptesammlung suchst, dann musst Du hier schauen.--Bravomike 23:18, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Die hier verwendeten Bilder sind teilweise von TOS reamstered. Für TOS remastered, gibt es doch eine eigene Themenseite. Wäre es möglich, dass ich das überarbeiten könnte? --Alpha 177 16:26, 13. Juni 2011 (UTC) :In den Episoden wird eigentlich nicht zwischen TOS und TOS-R getrennt, der Inhalt ist ja derselbe.--Bravomike 17:57, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Triebwerke Wie nennt der Captain dir Triebwerke zwischen Minute 10 und 12 ? SUl-Triebwerke , Zul-Triebwerke ? Ist das nicht auch da ein Warpantrieb ? :In der deutschen Synchronfassung von wird der Warpantrieb gerne SOL-Antrieb genannt, dementsprechend übrigens gerne auch „SOL 5“ statt „Warpfaktor 5“.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 07:33, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Genauergesagt wird er in den 39 vom ZDF bearbeiteten Folgen so genannt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:02, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Psychater vs. Psycholgen "Diese Folge ist eine von zweien, in denen sich ein Psychologe an Bord der Enterprise befindet. In Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator wird Doktor Helen Noel diesen Posten übernehmen, bevor er aus der Originalserie verschwindet. Erst in Star Trek: The Next Generation wird der Posten des Counselors regelmäßig besetzt." Großes Veto. Bei beiden genannten Frauen handelt es sich um Psychterinnen nicht um Psychologinnen. Ein Psychologe hat Psychologie studiert, während ein Psychater Medizin studiert hat und sich dann auf Psychatrie spezialisiert hat. Als Ärzte konnten sie also problemlos Dienst auf der Krankenstation leisten und sind keineswegs "verschwunden" nur wurden ihre Fähigkeiten scheinbar nicht öfter gebraucht und die Charakter daher nicht öfter gezeigt. Inwieweit man die späteren Counselor als Psychologen bezeichnen kann bzw. sollte ist eine andere Sache. Bei next Generation wurde Troy als Beraterin des Captains konzipiert und eingesetzt. Sie half das Verhalten fremder Personen/Wesen und somit potentieller Gegner zu analysieren, was ihr durch ihre betazoidische Abstammung leichter fiel, als anderen Counselors die sich auf Mimik, Gestik etc. beziehen müssten, was bei Außerirdischen nicht gerade leicht wäre. Nicht nur ihr Rang auch ihr Platz auf der Brücke zeigte deutlich, dass sie wie der 1. Offizier der wichtigste Berater des Captains ist. Ihre Funktion ähnelte einem Unternehmensberater, auch in der Regel studierte BWLer oder Psychologen, erst nach Roddenberrys Tod verkam die Rolle leider tatsächlich sehr zu einer Psychologen, die alle an Bord psychologisch betreut. So wurden dann leider auch die späteren Counselors dargestellt, insbesondere Ezri Dax. --KRKGP188.102.39.242 14:28, 9. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Bei der Verwechslung von Psychiater und Psychologe hast du vollkommen recht. Inwieweit die Rolle von Deanna Troi konzipiert war und wie sie sich im Laufe von TNG entwickelt hat, sei mal dahin gestellt. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 15:30, 9. Dez. 2015 (UTC)